O Herdeiro
by justaweirdowithnoname
Summary: Cena do vigésimo episódio, minha descrição dos sentimentos envolvidos no término de Kim Won e Jeon Hyun Joo.


No momento em que ela desligou o telefone, engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele não tardaria a aparecer, ele nunca o fizera. Já lhe deixara longe demais, já estivera perto demais e a necessidade de determinar as coisas queimava-lhe por dentro embora a chuva que teimava em bater contra o vidro denunciasse a temperatura baixa.

Seu café estava na metade quando ele chegou.

Sentou-se, em silêncio. A expressão dela, séria, lhe denunciava ao menos que parcialmente o teor do que estava para ser dito. Nada ordenou e ela não insistiu para que o fizesse, apenas tirou uma caixa da sacola de compras e inspirou fundo antes de tirar o wishbone de plástico da mesma: ele gelou. Fora ele que lhe dera o osso no mesmo dia que lhe dera um cordão com pingente similar, contando-lhe que a qualquer momento que ela tivesse um desejo, ele o partiria com ela: o desejo dele? Já estava há muito aguardando para ser atendido. Ou não.

Ela finalmente falou, um sorriso triste lhe lembrando da promessa feita num dia de sol, quando todos os sonhos pareciam estar a um passo de distância, quando a vida lhe prometia todos os louros da vitória se o tempo devido fosse aguardado. Era um mundo tão distante que se não houvessem os mecanismos do homem para medir o tempo, jamais seria possível de crer que faziam apenas seis meses. Todas as promessas que o verão tinha lhe reservado agora eram postas à prova no rígido inverno.

Ele ainda estava calado, ocultando o temor interno. Sabia de suas responsabilidades com a empresa, do que tivera que sacrificar na juventude e estava sacrificando agora, do momento que tivera que retirá-la de sua vida e do momento em que se aproximara. Sabia que o que fizera há poucos dias para poder garantir que tudo o que seu pai construíra não fosse por água abaixo lhe doía e sabia que ela também o sabia. Mas sabia que era o certo, que seu irmão não deveria se sacrificar. Sabia que como primogênito, cabia a ele defender a tudo e a todos.

Mesmo que no futuro fosse condenado a viver sem amor e chorar todas as noites, lamentando que esse era seu último momento com ela.

Se recusou a quebrar o osso, então ela o pegou com as duas mãos, declarando que ela seria a mão direita e ele a esquerda, realizando então o ato. O osso se partira e o dela era o maior, permitindo que ela escolhesse o desejo. Ela iniciava sua fala e ele engoliu em seco: seu desejo era terminar. Sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia, sabia que aquele amor era só algo que lhe restara da sua adolescência – de uma vida toda que já se passara – e que cedo ou tarde era hora de crescer. Ela era só uma professora, não poderia ser aquela a estar do seu lado nos negócios, nada tinha a lhe oferecer. A noiva dele, pelo contrário, tinha tudo. Lhe faltava amor, era verdade, mas nem todos podem se dar ao luxo de casar por ele, não nas circunstâncias.

Num silêncio cortante, ele assentiu: no fundo sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Quis gritar, brigar com meio mundo de que nada lhe valia ser o herdeiro se privilégios tão simples lhe eram negados, mas a ele nunca se escondeu de que no mundo em que vive, casamentos são apenas fusões camufladas, livres de amor ou qualquer tipo de sentimento, apenas um papel timbrado oficializado que lhe daria uma esposa, parte das ações e a chance de se iniciar uma família, junto de uma desculpa para se estar sempre focado no trabalho. Eram assim que as coisas tinham funcionado com seu pai, era assim que funcionariam com ele.

Enquanto ela lhe dirigia um sorriso triste, afirmando-lhe que aquilo era um adeus, ela afirmou que apesar de tudo sempre estaria lá no meio da multidão torcendo por ele.

E enquanto ela lhe dava as costas e ele a via pela última vez, decidiu que seria incapaz de negar ao irmão o que lhe acabara de ser negado. Ele deveria ser o único a sofrer, a ser o cordeiro a ser sacrificado. Esse era o peso da coroa que ele carregava e ele era o único que deveria suportá-lo

* * *

_N/A: Minha descrição da cena do vigésimo episódio na qual Won se despede de uma vez por todas de sua felicidade, rascunhada logo após o termino do episódio e da minha crise de choro pelo mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado._


End file.
